Sing for Me
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth Fic: Zareth figures the only way to insure Dannys safety is by splitting off from her. When he realizes that leaves her vulnerable the search for Gaya Works becomes more important...and whose Inky?
1. Chapter 35

**_Authors Notes: So heres part 6 the end to a perfect series. This one should square everything up perfectly, as well as make some new ones that'll lead into book 2 part 1_**

* * *

 ** _Sing to Me_**

 ** _Chapter 36_**

 ** _Beautiful_**

I could hear her sleeping next to me. She had fallen asleep on his arm again. This job she had gotten has taken up a lot of her time, and sanity. Who knew being a secretary to a law firm was such a demanding job. She had to find a new job after Gaya Works found her the last time. He sighed and ran his fingers over her hair. She also hadn't had a good charge in a few days either. The sun hadn't been shining so she hadn't been able to soak up any energy. So she was going to wake up groggy all over again. Zareth picked her up and lay her down in his bed. He wondered just how much longer her generators were going to last.

She gasped and sat up when lightning hit close by. Zareth partly wondered how much of this was nightmares of what had happened to her. She said she doesn't remember her death, but she does remember trying to kill him. He had a scar from it, and Dareth shared it with him. She hated to look at it. Dareth called it a kiss. It made her feel a little better about it.

Two months ago it happened, a bit of a sunny day at a retreat in the mountains Dareth popped the question. Danny didn't even know marrying an android had been made legal. All thanks to Cyrus Borg, and Zane. They never stopped fighting. Now their was a gold band with a few rocks on it. Danny despite her tiredness she did nothing but smile. Her dress was already hanging in her room hidden behind a long bag. She really wanted to show Zareth but since he was attached to Dareth he would be able to see. So it remained a secret with a promise to save a dance for him. Danny gladly nodded. Zareths phone rang. He leaned down to kissed Dannys head before leaving the room to take the call. Danny just rolled over and went back to sleep. Thankfully the storm wasn't to loud.

"Hey Zareth." Ronins voice came over the speaker of the phone.

"Anything new?" Zareth asked.

"Of course or I wouldn't be calling you." Well that was true.

"Get this...the place you unloaded on and killed Spencer was a gold mine. Not only was I able to root myself through their hard drives I found...get this...Danny's original blueprints!" Ronin said. Zareth chuckled.

"Could have used those a year ago." Zareth said grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"Nah man...listen. Its the person that designed the hard drive...it was sub programmed by Spencer...but she had gotten the hard drive from none other then Dr. Archibald Julien!" Zareths eyes grew wide. The milk hit the floor and he felt Zanes hard drive skip a bit. It hurt Zareth a bit, but he understood why.

"Dude Zareth you okay?" Ronin asked. Zareth coughed and cleared his throat.

"Yeah...yeah just a bit...taken off guard." Zareth said and looked at his phone.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ronin asked. Zareth looked inwardly and felt Zane nod his head.

'It would mean Danny really is my sibling yes." Zane offered. Zareth smiled.

"Glad to hear it buddy. I think she'll be thrilled to not only find out that your her actual brother...but the fact that she wasn't fully programmed by that maniac." Zareth sighed and looked at the clock it was almost time for Danny to wake up. He needed something to celebrate.

"Thanks Ronin. You really made her day. I just know it." He pecked the disconnect button and walked over to the pantry and pulled down the flour.

"Zareth...you can't cook that without an apron. You really should insure that you are clean after cooking." Zareth turned and saw Dannys pink apron and pulled it on.

Soon enough their were steaming piles of food on the table. Danny walked into the room and looked at the food.

"Hey whats the occasion?" She asked seeing a lot of her favorite foods. She suddenly caught sight of her apron on Zareth.

"Zareth...what are you wearing?" She giggled into her hand.

"Babe...I can make anything look good."

Danny burst into a fit of giggles. Zareth found himself smiling even more. Eventually Danny dug into the food.

"So whats really the occasion?" Danny asked cutting the pancakes.

"Well...Ronin called this morning. He found something."

"Really!" Danny dropped her fork and knife. "Was it Gaya's location?" Danny asked.

"No...even better. Your original blueprints." Dannys smile slowly faded.

"Really…"

"I know, I know. Thats something we already know. But it was your hard drive Danny...Spencer only sub programmed you." Zareth said. Danny slowly chewed on the bacon.

"Wait...that who did the base program? Was i Gaya? Probably Donny or some crap…" She went back to her food.

"Dr. Archie Julien." Danny stopped...it was like she was put on pause. At first Zareth thought she had glitched and froze. "Dannygirl?" He asked. Their was a loud pop. Zareth had seperated.

"Does this information disturb you?" He asked having felt her trembling.

"No...say it again. Please." Danny whispered.

"My father Dr. Julien was the one who created your hard drive. You are my sister...by design." He leaned down and cupped her face in his hands. "Is that acceptable?" He asked her. She nodded her head, Zane brushed the tears from her face and smiled down at her.

"I for one...like the idea of having a sister. My father always seems to know what i need." He pulled her into a hug. "Although now that I look at you I can see some of the designs he created. Specially your hair particles being solar panels. No one would notice until they got really really close." He ran his fingers through her hair. She just smiled up at him.

"Oh todays the lantern festival." Danny finished off her breakfast and stood up."

"You're going to work today though."

"Danny held up a kimono."

"Nope the streets going to be blocked so the centers going to be closed till tomorrow afternoon." Danny giggled and left the room.

"But we promised the big guy a day with her." Zane said and looked at Dareth who sighed and nodded his head.

"We did...at least I'll get to see her in that kimono." Dareth said and leaned against Zane. "So...a brother in law huh?"

"You have yet to ask my permission to marry my sister." Zane said looking down at Dareth with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Yes…Um…" Dareth felt Zane clap him on the back. This act fused them again. Zareth stood there transfixed on the woman in the kimono. It was dress under the top was blue and red, and the top piece was white with dark purple lotus blooms.

"Oh…" Zareth felt his pump box fluctuate for a moment. "I um...wow…" He cleared his throat and looked back down at the floor trying to compose himself again. Running his hands down the back of his neck.

'Dareth certainly likes it.' Dareth said

"Zareth...I mean Dareth says you look beautiful." He said and cleared his throat.

"Oh he does does he?" Danny held up another kimono. This one looked like a mix between Dareths and Zanes. Perfect for him.

"Yeah baby you know me so well." Zareth took hold of the hanger. "Back in a moment sis." He ran off to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 36

**_Authors Notes: Their are a lot of fanarts being put out for these fics. Honestly I'm happy to see them. If you do them tag me so I know...its awesome. And thanks for them._**

* * *

 ** _Sing for Me_**

 ** _Chapter 36_**

 ** _Hope_**

It was slightly overcast and their was still rain in the forecast. A young girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes ran across a sand long. Her red shirt was faded so much that it almost looked brown. Her pants were so baggy that she was stepping on them. They were held up by an old cable. Finally bursting through the doors as the printing press where she had a job. Within were dozens of children working on random things. A man sat on an old moldy chair in the back looking over a newspaper and chewing on a cigar. Every so often he'd puff on it and hum loudly.

"Yo Sai!" The girl ran over and handed him a little bag. He smiled and lay his news paper down.

"Ah what did you give me today Inky?" He held out his hand within was a healthy amount of jewelry and wallets. He smiled and looked inside the wallets and then looked up at her. "Did you take any?" He asked. Inky looked a bit iffy.

"Dude I didn't take nothin'. I don't want something here. Its to hot." She told him. She turned and walked toward the machines.

"Empty your pockets then." He stood up glaring down at her.

"Dude I told you…" She glared at the man. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the man. She made a pained noise having been hit across the face. She gasped feeling Sai pulling her pockets out.

"Dude I ain't got nothin!" She kicked at him and stood back up adjusting her shirt and pants. "Perv…" She walked toward the machines.

"Inky get on that printing press the inks almost gone." Sai yelled. Inky grumbled and put her hand on the bottom of the barrel and a bunch of ink began to flow from her pores. She pulled up a cloth to cover her nose. She hated the smell of the machines almost that of a burnt tire smell. It made her sick sometimes.

Later on that night she grabbed a sandwich from the local deli and when she says grabbed she stole it. It was the only way she could eat sometimes. She was only given one meal at the press and mostly it wasn't enough to feed a kitten. She had tried to run away from the press before and she was found, and beat. She sat and looked around the old sand lot. Their used to be a lot of trucks out here, now they were all abandoned, and rusted. An opera house was on the other side of the lot. It was also broken down and decrepit. She looked around at the lot as she stuffed the last of the hoggy into her mouth. She hopped down from the rusted out truck and gasped as her leg caught the metal. It bled freely. She grumbled and pulled the cloth she used to cover her mouth and wound it around her leg before running off again. She stopped at the edge of the city seeing lots of people in kimonos.

"Hey…" She smiled and looked around. "Now this is what I'm talkin about." She leaned on a building and checked her pockets. She pulled out some gloves and cleared her throat. "Dinner is served." She walked into the crowd. Eventually walking out and pulled out a black velvet back and put everything she had gotten within it. She ran down an alleyway and pulled out a brick on a building and fit it inside. She turned back and looked back at the crowd. "Nothing wrong with a bit of fun right?" She said putting another velvet bag into her pocket and walked back into the crowd. She stopped seeing a man with odd skin. She had seen her fair share of nindroids, but this was different he was different, and so tall. He looked down at her and winked. His hand held a womans as she looked around the stalls. Now she looked like she had a pretty penny. She walked over and bumped into her and apologized. The blond just giggled and helped her back up.

"You okay?" She asked. Inky wasn't sure what to make of this woman. Not a lot of people would turn to help a street rat up off the ground after she fell.

"Yeah...yeah it was an accident. Just a lot of people." It was the usual excuse. The blond woman just smiled down at her kindly. Inky watched the tall man smiling down at the woman. Inky took hold of the womans hand and she was picked up setting back down on the ground again.

"Be careful next time yeah?" The man asked. Inky nodded slowly and ran off down an alleyway. Inky could hear the woman yell just as she ran into the mill.

"Zareth...my ring!" She yelled. Inky could hear the man running down the alleyway after her. She ran as fast as her little legs could go. But this man was big, and this sandlot was huge.

"Kid stop!" He yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want that ring back. Its her engagement ring."

"Just buy her another one!" Inky yelled back laughing.

"I'm not marrying her. I'm her brother." Inky gasped when he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her back. He gasped when a dried ink chard hit his hand. He held his hand and looked around.

"Danny stay back." Zareth held his hand back. A bloodied hand print on her sleeve.

"Man I told you to stay away." Inky yelled and gasp when she saw Danny hold out her hand.

"Please...it was expensive and it took my boyfriend months to pay for it."

She said. Inky glared at them shoving the ring back into Zareths hand. He took Dannys hand and set it back onto her tiny finger.

"There ya go babe...no harm done." He told her and kissed her hand. Inky jumped up and ran. Zareth was about to give chase, but was stopped by Danny.

"Its fine...leave her. Poor things probably scared out of her wits. I mean she was chased down by a farly large man whose actually two men. One being incredibly handsome." Danny giggled and walked back toward the opening in the fence. Zareth stopped in his tracks when his phone rang. He fished it out of his sneeve and answered it.

"You need to get out of there. Head toward Rex. I've loaded my coordinates into your GPS remotely. They're coming for you big guy." Ronins voice echoed over the phone. Danny could hear the conversation. Zareth hung up the phone. He looked down at Danny who looked like she was ready to run with him. He leaned down and touched her cheek.

"Do me a favor babe...go back to the apartment." At first Danny nodded thinking he needed something from the apartment. Perhaps a bag, or cell phone cord or something. "I want you to stay there where its safe." Oh thats definitely not a bag or cell phone cable.

"W...what?" Danny was rather unsure of what was going on right now. Zareths hurt look on his face, and the look in her eyes scared her a bit. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Your afraid I'll shoot you again." Danny recoiled away from him. Zareth looked a bit take aback by that.

"No no Danny its not that." Zareth said

"I'm not going to get taken over again. Borg put a chip and myself and Zane to insure that doesn't happen again Zareth."

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" Zareth spat. Danny wasn't having it.

"You mean 'in the way'" Zareth was growing angry again. He hated Danny beating herself up like this, especially when he had something to do with something he said.

"Stop putting words into my mouth. I never said that." His voice boomed throughout the sandlot. It caused Danny to cringe and draw back. Zareth growled and walked toward the other side of the sandlot. He'd make his own way out. Danny stood there watching him go. Did she just lose her best friend? Was this how Dareth felt too? What about her brother? Her eyes closed and she looked away. With Zareth walking away like that her whole life just walked away. With her distracted watching Zareth disappear into the shadows she wasn't aware of the hand coming around and pressing a cloth to her nose and mouth. She fought the vapor, but with each desperate yell for Zareth she became weaker and weaker till her eyes closed and she was picked up and carried off. A soft sift noise as her ring fell into the sand.

Inky gasped having watched everything from inside a broken down cement truck. She climbed out the window and grabbed the ring. She ran after Zareth.

"Hey!...Hey mister!" She gasped when he climbed into a huge flying ship. She skidded to a stop just outside the ship. Zareth turned around.

"Its not safe for you here kid...scram." Ronin barked coming around the ship.

"Nah shit...that dudes girlfriend just got kidnapped as he was walking away." She held up the ring.

"You left her alone!" Ronin asked Zareth. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do RootBeer." Ronins nickname for Zareth.

"What do you mean? I told her to go home so she didn't get mixed up in this."

"Zareth...you left her alone...that was the problem. She's safer with you so she'll be protected. You just gave her to them." Zareths heart fell down around his ankles.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 37

**_Authors Notes: Some doctoring type stuff in this chapter. You've been warned_**

* * *

 ** _Sing for Me_**

 ** _Chapter 37_**

 ** _Regret_**

Danny opened her eyes and looked around the small cubical of a cell she had been put into. No windows, no sink, nothing to be used to get out. She couldn't even tell where the door was. All she could really do is push herself into the corner. 'What happened...I can't remember what happened.' She thought closing her eyes trying to get her thoughts to unjumble. Then it hit her like a mack truck hits a stone wall. She sat there, mouth agaped.

"He left me…" That hurt. The tears ran freely down her cheeks. "They left me…" She hugged her knees to her chest and put her forehead onto her knees and just sobbed. Its all she wanted to do.

"She's awake sir." A woman with jet black hair and black eyes told the man standing behind the door.

"And?"

"She's crying sir." The woman said. The tablet in her arms beeped. She looked down at it and she walked toward the phone and picked it up. "Yes?" The man stepped into the room and looked over the security cameras and narrowed his eyes.

"An android that has feelings...Spencer...you fool. Taking something this unstable from Dr. Julien…What were you thinking?" He watched Danny as she sobbed. "Poor thing…"

"What should we do with her? She's almost out of power."

"Isn't she solar powered?" The man asked.

"Yes Mr. Casey...but its been overcast for the last few months and she's been working. No contact with the sun at all. Her generator is running on fumes."

"Good...she'll be easier to manage then." He said and watched her for a few more moments. "Keep me updated."

Inky sat down in a chair within Rex. She wasn't sure why she was there in the first place. The guy in the red hat said she would probably be targeted now. Just who were these people and why would it matter? Like they would care right?" She jumped when the guy with the two toned skin sat down next to her and put on his seatbelt. He looked mad, and scared, and confused, even a bit worried.

"She was your sister huh?" Inky hadn't realized she spoke till Zareth looked down at her. He nodded his head.

"We met one night as she was running away from some people. I saved her, we grew from there." Zareth said Inky yawned and looked out the window. The sun had long since fell behind the mountains. It had to be about 11 at night.

"But you said she was your sister. That just means she's some chick that you met."

"I found out that she's the same model as one of the guys I'm fused with."

"Fused?" Inky asked. Zareth nodded his head and jumped when he felt Inky leaning on him. Her eyes were half opened.

'Remind you of someone?' Dareths voice asked.

'She is quite adorable don't you think?' Zane asked

"Yeah I'm two people put into one. The elemental master of melding and the elemental master of ice." He took off his kimono jacket and lay it over Inky. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was failing miserably.

"Two people…" She mumbled and closed her eyes. "Must be...conf…" She started to breath evenly. Zareth pulled the blanket further up onto the poor girl.

"You are different now then you were then. You have this...ease to you." Ronin said watching the two as Rex flew.

"Yeah back then I didn't know what to do with girls all to much. Now...I've had Danny as my best friend for a year and a half now." His eyes unsettled for a moment as he remembered something. "She's probably crying her eyes out right now." He said bending down and picking up Inky. It would be a lot comfortable if she were laying down instead of being propped up against him like that.

Inky opened her eyes and looked around the huge space that was Rex. She was laying on the couch that she had fallen asleep on. Zareth was gone, but his kimonos jacket lay on top of her. She leaned in to smell it. It smelled a little like ginger snaps. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She just when she felt someones hand on her forehead.

"You feeling okay?" Zareth asked her. Inky nodded her head.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked sitting up and held her head laying back down. "Okay maybe not." She did feel a little to warm.

Zareth pulled the makeshift bandage she had made out of her hood. He gasped seeing the huge gash that had been made the day before.

"Oh that...I got that from one of the rusted out cars yesterday." Inky said.

"Rusted out…? Why didn't you go to the hospital? Didn't you tell your parents?" He asked. Inky shook her head.

"I ain't got no money for that. My parents sold me to Sai after they found out I was an elemental master." Inky grumbled and pulled her leg away from him.

"Elemental master?" Ronin asked bringing over what looked like yellow soapy water. "Of what? Baby bottles?" He asked.

"Ink!" Inky yelled.

"Inks not an ele...well then again we don't know what all the First Spinjitzu Master had created. But why did they sell you?" Zareth asked.

"I...I'm not lucky as most people would think of an elemental master. Actually this element is passed on to people to spite them or one of their family members. Because of this I'll...probably live to about 40 before completely turning to ink and dying." She shrugged her shoulders. Zareth looked at her in horror. He knew most elemental masters can live for quite some time. He still wasn't to sure how old Master Wu was. Pretty old.

"Come on kid...lets get this washed." He said and pulled her leg up onto his lap. She gasped and tried to push his hand away from her.

"N...No don't…" She gasped as he pushed down on the wound. He grabbed the spunge and began to wash it. White puss began to come out of one of the openings.

"Kid...this is got to hurt like heck…Why didn't you say anything?" Zareth asked concerned. Inky shook her head and looked away from him.

"Like you care. Like anyone would my boss would look at it and tell me to walk it off."

"Your boss?" Ronin asked pouring alcohol onto the wound. "Their are child labor laws in effect kid. You shouldn't be working at all."

"Gotta eat." She growled through the pain. She gasped feeling the peroxide being put over it too.

"This might need stitches." Zareth told Ronin who nodded.

"I think so too." Inky gasped sitting up grabbing Zareth arm trying to pull him away from her leg.

"Keep it cool little babe. We won't hurt you any worse then need be. Ronin knows what he's doing." Zareth said Inky gasped feeling the needle go into her leg. She put her head against Zareths shoulder trying not to cry. Zareth turned to see the black tracks doing down her cheeks. Zareth stook up and picked her up turning around and sitting down with her. It would take a little while for the numbing agent to start working anyways. He pulled her hair around and smiled at her.

"Wow...thats some long hair." He told her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She was missing a top tooth the adult tooth was close to peaking through.

"Yeah I like it that way...tells people I'm actually a girl. Had it short once...pissed me off people calling me a dude." She said.

"Whats that mouth of yours kid. He aren't doing anyone any favors cursing like that." Ronin told her.

"Fuck off…" Inky growled out.

"Inky…" She looked up at Zareth. She had seen him mad before the last thing she wanted was to be thrown out of a flying machine.

"Done…" She jumped when she looked down at the gash. He had been stitching it up while they were talking and she didn't even realize it. He put a piece of gauze on it and wound a bandage around it.

"You carp...you were distracting me." She grumbled.

'Destination reached!' Rexes voice echoed within the cabin of the ship. It landed in dense jungle.

"Where are we?" Inky asked. Ronin looked down at the GPS.

"The dark island."

"No such thing." Inky called out.

"No...its real. Zanes been here before." He pointed to the metal part of his face. Inky assumed thats who the second person was.

"Great place for Gaya to hide huh?" Ronin pushed his swords into their sheaths.

"Makes me wonder...just what the Overlord was doing here before." Zareth said and looked around at the kid.

"You don't think he's the one who created Gaya?" He asked. Zareth turned to Ronin and nodded his head. "Mother of Maniacs... "


	4. Chapter 38

**_Authors Notes: There we go another chapter. Sorry it took so long I had to help with a friend. Archers awesome ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Sing for Me_**

 ** _Chapter 38_**

 ** _Kind_**

Inky was blushing from head to toe. No ones ever carried her before. Probably got dragged when she was a baby. Stupid parents. She looked back up at Zareth who was humming some tune she recognized but couldn't remember the words. She started to hum it too just because she was bored. There wasn't much to do out in the jungle...other then get chased by animals. Zareth chuckled and kept humming, but put a word in here or there.

"All I want to see you smile…" He said and hummed a bit more.

"Don't stop thinking about tomorrow…" Inky continued.

"Yesterdays gone, Yesterdays gone…" Zareth chuckled and looked down at the little girl in his arms. She just kept on singing along with him.

"Of what you had, or what you lost, of what you had, of what you lost." they both sang together.

"Both of you shut up! You're going to get us caught." Ronin barked at them. Zareth laughed as Inky broke into an air guitar solo.

"Cripes you both are going to be the death of me." Ronin sighed and walked on ahead of them.

Zareth chuckled and looked around. "Ronin…?" He looked down at the little girl who had a very large flower in her hands.

"So uh...how old are you Inky?" He asked. Inky shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'm 10. Just a guess though. Its not like I have a calendar or anything." She said. "I don't even know when my birthday is." She said with a giggle. Zareth looked a little amazed and looked around at the dense forest. Luckily Ronin had a red hat on or he probably would have lost sight of him completely.

"Hey there bug Imma put you down right here. You stay. I'm going to check something out. I see something moving." He sat Inky down. "Stay...quiet. And no...don't break into song if someone shows up." He winked.

"Okay gotcha...I won't sing anything." She giggled. She kind of liked him. He was nice, and he liked the same kind of music she did. He also didn't seem to mind how spirited she was. 'If only…' She sighed and looked around the tree. But he wasn't there. Someone landed right next to her. He threw a rope around the tree and tied it off.

"Well hello there kid." He had a very prideful voice. She hated that. She narrowed her eyes and realized just what was on the other end of that rope. Zareth was struggling. It was around his neck.

Inky gasped and stood up using the tree to brace herself.

"Let him go!" She yelled. She tried to untie the rope. Her hand was popped.

"Kids shouldn't mess with things they don't understand." The man said. Inky looked around for Ronin. He must have walked to far ahead.

"Looks like its up to me then!" She growled.

"Oh...whats the little girl going to do huh? Throw her Barbies at me?" He laughed Inky pulled her hand across. A line of ink shot out slicing the mans arm right off. He screamed holding the stump. She bunted him out of the way and pulled on the rope. Zareth fell the ten feet to the ground. His knees buckled and he fell to his side. Inky ran over to him putting her head on his chest and gasped. She could still hear his power source, is that what its supposed to sound like? He was gasping for air.

"Kid…" She looked down at him. "Listen to me...quickly...I...I need you to…" He took a deep breath trying to steady his mind. He pulled his shirt up and cringed as he opened the small door on his chest. Within was Zanes power source and Dareths heart combination. Inky gasped and looked in deeper.

"Fix me…" He lay back panting. "Wish Danny were here...She's...She's got the schematics….studys them." He took another wheezy breath." Reach in behind...and feel around. Gotta move the wires away." He coughed, oil ran down his lip. His body was getting an overload of oil, and not enough blood to run the human systems.

"O...Okay now what?" Inkys fingers were trembling. She ran her fingers over the piston and nodded her head. "I feel the part."

"Your gonna have to g...go back and get a replacement part. Ronin keeps them in his motorcycle area...hurry...hurry Inky…" She got up and ran back through the woods. Her leg had started bleeding all over again. She couldn't worry about pain now...she never had that luxury. She ran back inside Rex and looked around and spotted something that said piston, and pump. She opened it up and ran her fingers over it. She smiled it felt the same to her. She ran back out the door and skidded to a stop on her knees. "Gotta…"He swallowed. He was so pale. "Hey...its okay. H...Halfway through already Inky...s...smile." He closed his eyes.

"No no no nonono...Zareth…" She looked back in the box. She reached over and pulled on the part. He made a strange noise. She turned to see a line of oil escape his mouth. She turned him onto his side. He coughed up more and started to breath again. "Knock you out...how? All I have is a wrench." She sniffled. Zareth looked at her. Trails of black running down her face. "Oh squeaker…" He took her fingers and shakily smiled at her. "Shhhh I trust you." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Looks like I'll just have to yell." He swallowed and ran a shaky hand over his forehead.

"Okay…" Inky nodded.

"'oh hell... a-aah, disconnect the red wire... DON'T disconnect the black one with the red stripe.. move the red wire and reconnect it on the other side... the other.. the other set should be gently propped... away from the power source.. there are two screws at the top that... that…" Zareths eyes rolled for a second making Inky look up from her work.

"Zareth...Zareth!" She shook him and cried out for him once again. He jumped and cringed.

"S...Sorry. um... hold the top of the piston.. disconnect the main pipe on top- yo.. you're going to have to act quickly, blood will start pouring everywhere... the bottom should disconnect... then.. y-y'know.. put the new one in... reconnect the wire…" he was shaking. Inky looked at the pump box and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she disconnected the main pipe and he was ride. Blood went everywhere. Zareth yelled, She reached back over connecting the new one. And connected the wire. She looked back up at Zareth. He took a deep breath. She put the pump box back in and started to wrench everything back in. He took gulp after gulp of air.

"He's waking up." Zareths eyes were closed. "Thanks kid...you saved Dareths life. Dannys going to be very grateful to you."

"What about you?" She asked looking at the still smoking pump box that had been broken before.

"I have a lot of apologizing to do small fry. I was stupid...oh Dannygirl I hope you know we still love you." He closed his eyes. "Stay close to me kid...just need a few minutes…"

"Don't worry Zareth...I won't let anyone hurt you." She said. Zareth turned

"My hero…" He whispered before his optics went black and he closed his eyes.

(0)

Danny didn't have the energy to cry anymore. Her eyes were half closed and her fingers played with they hay that was under her. Her back hurt so much from the shaking. She really missed them. All of them. All she really wants to do now was to go home and be with them. But right now she was so tired. She closed her eyes and tried to open them, but she couldn't.

"She's falling into a processor forced shut down. She will be no trouble now."

"Transfer her to the...fix room." The woman nodded her head and snapped her fingers at someone and he nodded his head


	5. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes: Poor Inky...nuff said**

* * *

 ** _Sing for me_**

 ** _Chapter 39_**

 ** _My Heart_**

Inky had stayed awake for as long as she could, but it was beginning to get late, and cold. She curled up next to Zareth, his body started to warm up again. She crawled over and put her head down on his shoulder. To her amazement his hand reached around and held onto her. In her mind she thought perhaps he thought she was Danny. She fell into a fitful sleep. Anything that moved she woke up and looked around. Finally after a few hours she fully fell asleep.

Thats how Zareth found her once he regained consciousness. He ran his fingers over her cheek and smiled.

"Awe kid…Look at you…" He whispered and lay his head back. The sun was already starting to go down. "Sokay...let ol' Zareth take care of you now." He stood up and picked her up. She moaned and nestled into his arms. "There we go...just get some rest." he looked at her. His blood was everywhere on her. Even her wounded leg had been soaked in it. He heard it first, but it nearly melted his heart. She had begun to hum and sing their song in her sleep. Their song…

' _Thats dangerous thinking their Zareth_.' Dareth said.

"Oh don't tell me you weren't thinkin it." Zareth grumbled.

' _What of Danny_?' Zane asked. Dareth shrugged his shoulders.

' _We'll just have to see._ ' Dareth said

' _Looks out Zareth_!' Zane called out.

Zareth jumped back behind a tree and tried to look as small as possible. He put his forehead to Inkys just in case she woke up he was right there. About six people ran by.

"Fan out! They couldn't have gone far." The man yelled. Zareth growled and pulled off his Kimono top and wound it around Inky to cover the red. At least his top was brown. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Shhhh I need you to stay quiet Inky...stay in these bushes and let Uncle Zareth take care of these bad guys." He kissed her forehead and lay her down. Inkys eyes opened a little as she watched. He had completely disappeared into the brush. She almost panicked wondering if he had left her there. She however found herself watching these men, one by one being pulled into the pushes, pulled up into trees, and the last one calling out to his buddys...being pulled up into the tree using the rope that nearly killed him. Inky felt her tired feverish body being picked up from off the ground. Zareth turned to go pick her up and stopped. His eyes narrowed at the man that had her.

"Sorry Zareth...just business." Ronin said and held a gun to Inkys head. Zareth growled and felt someone grab his arms.

"Ronin...you jerk. Let her go!" Zareth growled.

"Like I said Zareth...business." He laughed handing Inky to one of the other soldiers. "And business is good." He walked off toward Rex.

"Inky?" Zareth called out to her. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath was hot.

"Oh the poor girl." A man walked by running his hand over her head and smiling at Zareth. "Look at all this blood." He looked up at Zareth.

"Its not hers its mine." Zareth growled.

"Oh and their will be more."

"What have you done with Danny?" He growled, his fists coming up.

"Well that will depend on your cooperation...now doesn't it?"

"So...this is...Zareth…?" Zareth looked up to see an incredibly thin woman with black hair. She was in a brightly colored kimono and a fan in front of her face. She looked young, but her eyes said she was old.

"Let me guess...Gaya?"

"My reputation precedes itself?" Her voice was like silk, but her red eyes made Zareth uneasy.

"Not really…" Zareth said. "Spencer was far more scary then you." Her eyes flashed. He felt his brand new pump box close off. He gasped grabbing at his chest.

"Scary...Spencer? She was an excuse. A simple means to a final outcome. Everything so far has been planned. Including the use of Dannys hard drive. Revenge...on the man who killed my father! You were just easier...to kill him."

"Obviously not since he's not dead." Inky mumbled. Zareths pump turned back on and Gaya walked over to Inky.

"Oh look...a shiny new toy." She smiled and ran her fingers over Inkys face. "Poor think..it would look like someones taken a shine to you...Zareth...what do you say...we play with our new toy?" She asked smiling at him. Her teeth...were razor sharp.

"No!" Gaya grabbed hold of Inkys leg and dug her fingers into the wound. Inky screamed. Zareth cried out for her to stop.

"Will you do as we ask?" She asked. Zareth saw the tears running down Inkys face.

"How peculiar...black tears." She smiled. "An elemental master of Ink. It would actually be mercy if we kill her now." She ran her bloodied hand over Zareths exposed chest. "She has about twenty years to live anyways before her whole body just phases into a pile of ink. Its a curse really." Gaya said. Inky felt her heart skip a beat. "Despair will be her downfall." She motioned for them to bring her new prisoners with them.

Inky looked around the concrete room, on a chair near the computer was Danny. Her body was slumped, but hooked up to a machine.

"What did you do to her?" Zareth growled out.

"Nothing...yet. She was so low on energy we had to put her on an external battery or she would have died. I didn't want her dead till I could kill her myself." Gaya smiled. "To bad that...Pixal was always guarded by those ninja."

'Thank goodness.' Zane whispered.

'Yeah thanks.' Dareth grumbled.

Gaya walked up behind Danny and smiled at Zareth. She pulled out a short knife and let it graze over Dannys processer slot.

"One wrong move...and its the end for your little sister...Zane."

"You knew...you knew she was my sister."

"Like I said...it was planned for." Gaya smiled. "The ultimate revenge..enlist the help of your little sister. You know she was designed to work with children...nursing or teacher. She was designed to love children." She smiled up at Zareth. "It would be a pity...if she died!" the evil look in her eyes as she plunged the knife downward.

"NO!" Zareth yelled. The knife hovered above the processor. She smiled up at Zareth.

"Get on the table…like a good dog." Gaya smiled up at him.

"No...Zareth don't…" Inky tried to shake the gag from her mouth.

"Put her somewhere...more her size." Gaya said.

"Don't hurt her either." Zareth called out.

"Oh don't worry...we won't hurt the little bird." Zareth watched them take Inky over to what looked like a tiny bird cage. She was thrown in and hoisted above the lab. He could still see her she crawled over to the edge and put her head on the bars. They were cool to her skin.

"Zareth…"

"Relax Inky...get some rest. Please…" Zareth called to her. She just nodded and put her head down. She couldn't fight it anymore, her head hurt her so much and her leg throbbed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Now I can get revenge for my father...the Overlord!"


	6. Chapter 40

**_Authors Notes: Not totally sure if this will be the last story or not. I've not been getting any reviews and I'm not sure if this is even wanted so I might just stop with this one. I'm just loosing a lot of confidence. I'm sorry._**

* * *

 ** _Sing for Me_**

 ** _Chapter 40_**

 ** _Heat_**

Once again Zareth found himself on the table looking up at a bright light. Sinister looking tools next to two people. One was a woman with pinned back black hair and black eyes, and the other was a man with peppered hair. He looked around at Danny her eyes were partly opened. They were keeping her functioning but only just. Her breathing was quick, and sweat was beading up on her forehead and dripping onto her blood stained kimono. His hand print could still be seen on the sleeve. He looked at his hand. The wound was closed, but the ink around it was flaking off. He sighed.

"Awe Inkpen I'm so sorry." He whispered closing his eyes when he felt someone lean in he opened them again. He saw the guy with peppered hair again.

"Alright...lets pull the pins."

"Pins...what are you talking a…" He pulled on his arms when realized that they had been tied down. He gritted his teeth when something grabbed hold of his legs. "Now shall I tell you a little about that little spit fire up there?" Gaya leaned over Zareth. She put a piece of rubber in his mouth

"Na...Na…" He shook his head feeling someone grab at his leg. He growled feeling the power tools ripping at the screwed keeping his leg on. Blood flowed down the table. "Lets get this arm off." The doctor ran his fingers over his now amputated leg. "Its so much easier to see inside like this isn't it?" He said and looked at Zareth.

"Just think...no ones here to scream for you...no one to cry out your name. Danny is almost powered down and there's a little girl high above you...with a fever that could kill her. She's a sneak thief...a pickpocket...and a killer."

Gaya said. Her hand roamed over his chest and smiled down at him. "Yes...she murders people."

"Kill?" He tried to say through the rubber rod in his mouth. He was feeling slightly light headed.

"Yes...she kills people using her ink. Surrounds them, suffocates them, and kills them" She ran her fingers over his chest again. Trailing over his heart door. She slowly opened it.

"S...Stay out of their." Dannys tired voice challenged. Gaya looked up at the blond.

"Oh?" Gaya smiled at Danny. Her fingers trailing over Zareths jaw line. "And what are you going to do about it?" Gaya asked she jumped when two razors came out of her wrists cutting the leather bindings.

"You stay away from my brother!" She yelled grabbing the chair she was in.

"Restrain her!" She yelled. The chair hit Gaya and she went down hard on the concrete floor. Danny growled at the other two.

"Put that leg back on or so help me I'll find something bigger then a metal chair to throw at you!" The Doctor saw the razors and nodded his head. It didn't take to long, or look to painful. Danny ran over plucking the piece of rubber from his mouth.

"You okay?" She asked leaning into him.

"Yeah babe...yeah I'm okay. Quick undo these and lets get Inky."

"Inky...that girl what happened to her?" Danny looked around. Zareth pointed up. Danny looked up and all she could really see was a hand over the side of the bird cage.

Zareth hopped off the table. "We need to get her down." Danny reached over to close his chest plate again. She blinked.

"Zareth who...did they...mess with your pump?" She asked running her fingers over it. He cringed in pain grabbing her hand. Danny looked a little iffy for a second. Zareth smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"Chill out babe. Inkspot had to change my pump." He told her. Danny almost looked like her jaw was going to hit the floor.

"What!?" Danny exclaimed.

"I think you and Dareth are going to have a talk about her by the way." He told her. Danny looked around at him.

"Wha…" Something shook the building.

"What the hell?" Danny yelled holding onto the metal table.

"Oh thats probably Ronin. We were the distraction. He went in and…" The lights went out and another explosion shook the building. The birdcage above them began to shake. Zareth heard Inky moan and turn. The wall fell inward and smoke entered the room. Fire licked the ceiling.

"We gotta get her down from there!" Danny yelled pointing up at the birdcage. Zareth ran for the ladder. Danny turned to look at Gaya who was picking herself up off the floor.

"Danny be careful...she's the Overlords daughter." Zareth yelled. Danny looked around for something, anything she could use to defend herself. She grabbed a scalpel and looked at Gaya.

Zareth crawled along the rafters and dropped down onto the cage. He looked inside Inkys face was pink, and her breathing was pretty shallow.

"Come on kid...lets get you out of here." He opened the door and reached in lightly picking her up from the cage floor. Her eyes opened for a second.

"Your okay…" She whispered coughing.

"Its alright kid...Im alright." He whispered and tucked her into his arms as he went to jump back up into the rafters. He gasped watching the cage fall to the concrete floor. He looked down to make sure Danny was alright. The cage had missed her by meer feet. Gaya on the other hand.

Zareth jumped down to see that Danny was leaning against the wall.

"Your power levels are still low?" Zareth asked. Danny nodded her head and sighed.

"Sorry." She told him. Zareth scoffed.

"Nah if I hadn't of told you to go back to the apartment none of this would have happened." He pulled Danny to him as the roof began to cave in. Inky clung to him.

Their eyes stung and their throats burned. Zareth felt like his skin was going to start peeling.

"Need a lift!" Ronins voice called through a hole in the roof. Zareth smiled up at the red vehicle.

"Just in time Ronin." He held Inky out to him. Ronin pulled the girl up into the ship. Followed by Danny and then Zareth. Ronin had to have Dannys help to pull him out. Finally after a few minutes they were out of the dark lands and into the sky.

Zareth ran his fingers through Inkys hair. Ronin had started her on an IV to help her. As it were she was to hot to accept any medications. So she had to be cooled down. There was an ice cloth on her forehead and ice water in a cup near her. The poor girl wasn't going to be out of bed for some time. Danny on the other head was leaning against his shoulder much like she had when they first met. A charger beside them charging her batteries. He looked up at Ronin who watched him.

"They'll be fine Zareth. Don't you worry." He told him. Zareth just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Yeah...but my leg hurts like a bitch."


	7. Chapter 41

**_Authors Notes: Seriously those of you who brighten by day by either telling me how awesome my fics are, to those of you who do art for my fics...your awesome. You know who you are. Grumpy, Blind Archer, Ditto, and Tyeler to name them. They've been sticking with me since the beginning. Lots of love to the four of you._**

* * *

 ** _Sing For Me_**

 ** _Chapter 41_**

 ** _Darzuski_**

Danny opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She had remembered falling asleep against Zareth. She looked around they were inside a hospital. She had been in here many times. She sat up looking around. Dareth lay sleeping against the hospital bed his hand in Inkys.

"Do you feel well?" It was Zanes voice. She turned to look at him. She had been laying against him and not realized it. She turned and looked back at the bed leaning back against her brother.

"So thats Inky?"

"I believe she's grown on Dareth. It got so intense that it bled through to Zareth. I think they both love her." Zane offered. He put his hand on his sisters forehead running his fingers through it. Something he wouldn't have been able to do six months ago. She used to be so afraid of him for some reason. She had once told him it was because he was intimidating with his height.

Someone knocked on the door and looked inside the room. A nurse walked in and looked at Danny and Zane.

"We have a police officer here to ask some questions?" She asked. Danny nodded her head. Zane stood up as he saw who the police officer was. He had heard Borg talk about some of his nindroids being used as enforcers in the police department for heavier missions but him!

"Cryptor."

Cryptor stood before them in a traditional police uniform with some subtle differences. His face was uncovered, his hair spiked up like his, even his demonare was different.

"Yes Zane. I was asked to come get information about the child you found? I heard that she was being abused?"

"According to this she was underweight almost skin and bones. Her current caretaker name is Sai Strode. Owns the Ninjago Herald." The nurse said. Cryptor wrote a few things down on a pad of paper. Zane glared at the nindroid he once fought...he nearly killed Pixal once. Be wasn't going to let him touch his sister.

Danny noticed the sudden apprehension of her brother. When she tried to look around him she noticed that Zane put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back. Their was something about this police officer that Zane didn't like, and he wasn't willing to allow Cryptor to see her at all. Their was a soft beep from behind her. Danny turned to see a second police officer about the same height as herself. He looked a lot like Cryptor only his face plate was closed off by a huge piece of metal like they didn't have enough parts to finish him. Danny looked up at Zane who was looking down at him. The anger in his eyes was palpable. Danny found herself backing away from it, but Zane put his hand in the small of her back to keep her there. She felt like a frightened child against a corner being protected by someone who was incredibly angry. She walked a little closer to Zane. She felt like she should be glued to his hip.

Zane felt Danny put her arms around his chest. Rather afraid of who these nindroid police officers were.

"Do not fear, we have been reprogrammed by Mr. Borg. We have promises to uphold. To serve and protect." Cryptor said. Zane wasn't buying it.

"Whoa!" Inkys voice cried out. She looked at Cryptor up and down then she saw Mindroid. "Cool…"

Dareth sat up and saw Cryptor and had the same basic reaction as Zane did.

"Not cool...very uncool." He said and pulled Inky back down.

"Hey...who...who the hell are you?!" She cried out and spotted Danny.

"You remember when Zareth said that he was two people?" Danny told her. The little girl nodded her head and tried to scoot away from Dareth. "Dareth and Zane." She pointed to them respectfully. Inky lay back and sighed.

"You thought Zareth left you...didn't you?" Danny asked leaning her head against zanes chest. Inky nodded her head. "Zareth wouldn't do that. Never without good reason."

"So...Zareth...what kind of name was that? Could have named him something other then...that."

"Its a combination if mine and Dareths name." Zane offered. Dareth nodded to affirm this.

"But you could have just named him something like Bob...Elvis or whatever." Both Zane and Darth looked at one another and shook their heads.

"No...its Zareth." Dareth said. Danny giggled behind her hand both nindroids looked down at her. She squeaked and went to hiding behind Zane again.

"Who is that?" Cryptor asked. Zane didn't flinch.

"No one."

"I am to question everyone who was there. I'm going to have to question her too." Cryptor said.

"Then you can do so as I sit with her. I will not allow you to harm my sister." That caught Cryptor by surprise.

"YOu have no kin." He spat writing something down on a piece of paper, and held it out to Zane. "Lying to a peace officer is a crime." Zane held the ticket out to Danny. She looked at it and growled.

"Jerk! You big jerk!"

"Uh oh…" Dareth whispered.

"I am his sister. My hard drive was created by Dr. Julien!"

Inky watched from where she was sitting with Dareth. His hand never left hers, but he still looked rather tired, and his hair color was darker, made Danny wonder if he even had a shower since the ordeal.

"If that is true then where are your papers?"

"Papers?! Does it look like I'm a dog!" Danny threw her arms into the air and tore the ticket up throwing it back at Cryptor.

"Madam...you are being unruly. Please sit down." Zane pulled Danny away from Cryptor when he leaned down to talk to her. He could feel her shaking in his arms. She was angry, she wanted to go after him. "Now will you please allow for me to question you or shall I just separate everyone and talk to you individually?"

"I'll…" Inky jumped when Danny hopped up on her bed and looked up at Cryptor.

"Alright go ahead." She said. Zane moved to stand behind his sister while Dareth sat down on the bed on the other side of Inky. Inky saw the look on Cryptors face.

"Who is this child to you?"

"If the papers go through...she'll be our daughter." He said. Danny smiled up at Cryptor.

"A nindroid raising a human child…you understand that she'll have to be released by her former caretaker."

"Her former caretaker was abusing her."

"Perhaps so...but it'll be his say on weather or not she goes."

Inky was stunned. Stunned into sheer silence. She knew she was going back to the presses. That was her lot in life...or at least she thought. But they wanted to adopt her, they were planning to keep her. Was she that lucky after all. Was the unluck in her elemental power a myth? She looked around at Dareth who smiled down at her. He pulled her into a hug, and Danny did the same on the other side. Inky couldn't help, but just laugh.

"But that would mean you have to go to school." Zane saie. Inkys smile disappeared.

"What?" She grumbled out.

Inky sat down on her bed. Zareth sat on the bed he had went and got her something better then hospital food which in his opinion tasted horrid. He watched her eat the pork chops, potatoes, and corn. The roll had already been consumed just as soon as it was placed in front of her. He liked to watch her eat like this. She ate like she'd never seen food before he had to touch her hand several times from just shoving it into her mouth. The mark of a starving child Danny said. Danny sat watching from the chair eating her own food. She looked up at Zareth a few times and smiled. She never had the thought of him being good with kids. He was mostly a party animal. But Zane did say it was Dareth flooding Zareth.

Inky lay back on the bed and groaned.

"I don't think I could eat another bite…" She said and jumped when Zareth picked up something else. Her plate had been picked clean.

"So I guess I'll just have to eat this strawberry shortcake on my own." Zareth said putting down a plate with a large pile of strawberry shortcake. Inky gasped and picked up her spoon.

"You should insure she doesn't get sick off eating it." Zareth jumped at Cryptors voice. Inkys strawberry short cake nearly went everywhere.

"Nina your caretaker is here to take you home." Cryptor stepped aside. A man who had gray eyes, and slightly balding walked in. His teeth were black and almost falling out.

"Come on Inky lets get you back...home." He smiled down at her. Home...it was more like a farm for kids. If you were old enough to reach the presses you went in to work.

Zareth turned to look at Inky. He took her hand to help her down off the bed. Danny pulled Inky to her hugging her tightly.

"Once that paperwork goes through we'll adopt you alright Inky?" Danny asked. She looked up at Zareth who nodded his head and pulled Inky in hugging her too.

"Such a sweet thought but...I'm not looking to give her up."

"You are just a foster home Mr. Sai...we are intending to adopt her. We will take you to court if we have to." Danny growled out. Zareth stood behind Danny with his arms crossed. Dannys hands were firmly on her hips. Inky walked out of the room with a soft

"Good bye."

Danny stepped back leaning against Zareth. He put his arms around her shoulders.

"Its alright Dannygirl...we'll see her again." He heard her exhale

"Yeah... " She breathed out. She turned and hugged Zareth. She really just didn't want to give her over to that man.


	8. Chapter 42

**_Authors Notes: Well thats it for Book 1. I'll probably take a little Hiatus to get Book 2 planned out. Please please please review and tell me what your favorite part is from book 1?_**

* * *

 ** _Sing for Me_**

 ** _Chapter 42_**

 ** _Save Me_**

Dareth watched Danny walk around the house for days just either cleaning it, or standing around looking at nothing. She wouldn't even sit down long enough to enjoy a cup of tea. Actually she hardly ate either. Technically she didn't have to eat as long as she kept herself oiled properly, she ate out of habit. It was just the ruin of routine on a woman who surrounded herself with routines. Most of her day was always planned out. She walked back into the kitchen and started to make lunch. Dareth walked into the kitchen and put his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm alright." She told him, but its what she always tells him. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you go visit her? Bring her some lunch or something." Dareth said. Danny looked up at him, his heart latched onto hers.

"Come with me?" She asked. Dareth ran his finger over her cheek and smiled.

"Of course I'll go." Dareth kissed her before going to find his shoes.

(0)

Inky looked around at them printing press. Her leg was still bandaged, but it was dirty. The floors of the printing press weren't clean at all. Even though the floors are swept like they were supposed to be she couldn't do much with it. She looked up at Sai as he walked by. She filled back up the vats and went back to bagging. She was supposed to bag the news papers and put them into bags for the baby boys. This job would insure that she stayed off the hurt leg. But even though it still hurt a lot.

"Inky?" Inky looked up to see a certain nindroid. Inky looked around Sai wasn't even looking her way. She stood up and limped over to her.

"Danny." She smiled hugging the young girl to her.

"How have you been huh?" She asked holding out a lunch box full of food. Inky gasped and grabbed for the lunch box. She pulled it open and started to eat. Danny watched her with wonder.

"Have you not been eating?" She asked. Inky shook her head.

"He won't let me ate anything till I pay for the doctors bills…" She looked around at Danny. Danny stood up and looked around at Dareth and Zane. They were talking to someone. Inky smiled eating the last of the lunch that she gave her.

"Thanks for the food Danny." She smiled and waved at her. Danny reached out to her and smiled hugging her.

"I'll try to bring you some more food tomorrow alright?" She said and waved at her. Sai watched Danny leave toward the gate. Once he thought she was out of earshot.

"And you think you can just take a break huh? What makes you think your so special!" He grabbed one of her pigtails and shoved it into the press. Inky gasped and pulled at her pigtail. It was long enough to reach her knees. She screamed out for help.

Danny pulled her jacket closer up onto her shoulder. She looked around at Inky and her pump stopped. She called out.

"Inky needs help!" Danny yelled. Both Zane and Dareth ran after her. Danny grabbed hold of Inkys hair and pulled. The printer kept rolling and pulling Inky closer to the press. Danny put her arm around Inky and pulled.

"Danny!" She called out. Danny felt it before seeing it. Her fingers were caught in the roller with her hair. The pain was almost unbearably. She reached out grabbing for the printer scissors.

"Dareth!" Danny called. She felt someone behind her. The scissors cut the hair. Inky fell to the floor and looked up at Danny. Tears were streaming down the poor girls face. Danny felt someone behind her pulling at her arm.

"You're going to have to pull." She looked up to see Zareth. They both pulled and the arm splintered, broke, shattered, and then tore in two.

Zareth reached down scooping Danny up in his arms. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Danny...Danny?" Danny cringed as her arm popped and sputtered. Danny turned burying her face in his chest. Zareth looked up at Sai.

"I should rip you in two!" Zareth turned to see Inky standing in the middle of the press room. Her eyes were completely black, her hair was dripping with ink. Out of her back were four spider type legs." She growled at the man. One of the kids yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Run!"

Inky growled rushing at the man who was considered her caretaker.

"Inky stop!" he yelled but this time...he tasted blood. The air got stuck in his throat. He coughed, blood coming up from his throat.

"Inky!" Inky turned to look at Zareth and Danny. She charged at them. Zareth turned to block Danny from the charge. Zareth felt arms around him.

"Is she okay?" He heard Inkys voice. He turned around.

"Yeah...yeah she's an android." Zareth said running his thumb over the stump.

He jumped hearing the sirens. The police car came up behind them. Cryptor stepped out of the car and looked down at Zareth not knowing who he was.

"What happened here?" He saw the dead human on the floor.

"He was attacking us." Zareth told Cryptor. Cryptor looked around at the room again.

"Is she still functioning?" He asked. Inky shook her head.

"I don't know yet. Sai put my hair in that machine and she tried to pull my hair out. She got her hand caught." Inky told Cryptor. He wrote the information down and looked around at Mindroid.

"We need a meat wagon." Mindroid nodded, saluted, and beeped an affirmation. "You okay?" Cryptor asked Inky. Inky ran her fingers through her hair. It was down to her shoulder now.

"Its just hair…" She said and sighed. Zareth stood up and walked toward the door.

"Come on Splatter...we need to get her to Borg Tower." Zareth said. Danny opened her eyes and looked around they were inside the patrol car. She ran her fingers over the stump.

"Hey...you okay?" Zareth asked gently. Danny nodded her head.

"I'm alright, I think my hard drive turned me off to protect me from feeling to much of the pain as we were pulling." She looked around at Inky who was sitting next to them. Dannys legs on her lap. Her fingers lazily playing with Dannys shoe laces.

"We'll be alright." Zareth told Inky. He took Inkys hand and smiled. He held out a piece of paper to Inky. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I can't read." She said.

"It says your Nina Darzuski. You are now Dareth and Dannys daughter." Zareth smiled. Danny sat up and looked down at Inky. She grabbed the girl up and pulled her close as easily as she could with one arm. Inky didn't protest she smiled at them.

"Please...tell me your not joking." Inky cried out. Danny shook her head.

"No no you are. I can see the paper." She nuzzled the little girl. "I wish I had that other arm…I just really want to hold you."

Zareth sighed looking down at them. He chuckled to himself.

"I guess thats it Dareth...your a dad...and a husband...and...Zane and Me...I guess we're Uncles." He sighed sitting back closing his eyes. "And my leg...really hurts like a bitch…"


End file.
